Clifftania
The Other Red Planet Clifftania is a planet that was quickly formed around 2 billion years ago when the Big Bang happened. Unlike the planet earth and it's humans, the planet thrived and excelled longer than other planets that took over millions of years to adapt and grow. Clifftania's people were born from the earth of the planet itself by some form of mystical evolution via dirt. Since then, the people have grown and had a deep connection with earth, gaining the ability to shift and control it; giving them the power of Geokinesis. Clifftania powers Clifftania's people gained powers through evolution, such as Geokinesis; gaining that power from their love of the earth that gave birth to their species. But when the first society of Clifftonians came into reality, they each loved each other with a family like passion which gave them the powers of Empathy over the millions of years of their lives. Thanks to their fair share of love, the Clifftionians gained the vast intellect of Telekinesis and Enhanced senses throughout the millions of years. For some reason, throughout the evolution of the powers, only some of the people gained the same powers but also a little more. Some gained Photokinetic powers, others gained Luck, Probability, Elemental Manip., Weapon creation, and other gifts. Some believe there was an enhanced rush in the evolution and that some bloodline members gained different sets of powers over time. This is how they gained a government and The Redcliff. Present Today, Cliftania houses pure intellectual and powerful beings. The planet reigned in the colors of red and gold, as it was always the season of fall there. The planet’s people were separated into three different categories via blood. Warriors, Workers, or Royals. The Planet housed many royal’s and riches, as well as powerful armies and warriors but the workers were very shallow. Being the sister planet of Asgard, they both are powerful and unstoppable. That was until Zamara was taken by the Army of thanos, as they made the Clifftonians an endangered species, though, that was over eight years ago. Today, as said before, the planet thrives though it's ArmyRedcliff is small(They had the biggest army in the universe), which made them all but defenseless. Season(s) TBA Current Members Current Members ZAmaranzian * Name: '''Zamara Clifftonian * '''Status: '''Alive * '''Description: '''Zamara Cliftonian is the adoptive daughter of Thanos, and half sister of Nebula and Gamora. At the age of 10, Thanos and his army of Kree attacked and flooded Clifftania with weapons, diseases and powerful energies that couldn’t be stopped, no matter how much force the armies of Clifftania had. She was easily taken down by Thanos as he kidnapped her and tortured her, before he kept her as a pet, being her ‘adoptive daughter’ for nearly 13 years. ''Residents'' ''Current Residents'' * '''Clifftonians * Asgardians Team and Groups Warriors * Cliffania used to have the biggest army on their side of the galaxy, with a smaller elite army called The Redcliff, who were the strongest fighters in their community. Workers * Workers is the most populated system on Clifftania after Thanos wiped out the Clifftania Army. TBA Royals * Rulership Clifftania is a planet which housed pure intellectual and powerful beings. The planet reigned in the colors of red and gold, as it was always the season of fall there. The planet’s people were separated into three different categories via blood. Warriors, Workers, or Royals. The Planet housed many royal’s and riches, as well as powerful armies and warriors but the workers were very shallow. Under the ruling of a council of elders, the planet remains intact. Clifftania Law Crimes Clifftania main law is that you cannot interact with someone outside their bloodline of Workers, Warriors, or Royals. Clifftania second law is that you cannot change your status after it is given to you. Clifftania third law is that Genetics is illegal. Sentences Breaking any of these rules will result in a judgement by the Royal's and will determine if you are to be banned, killed, or punished. Asgardian System Any Asgardian that is on Clifftania does not have to follow the rules listed above but remain within the confinements of the planetary rule. No Killing, war instagating and/or power grabs. Language Clifftania's residents speaks Spanish and/or English Economy Clifftania is a very vast and rich planet as everything is paid in gold; bars, pieces, or anything. Point of Interest CLiffon(Clifftania's main thriving city) * Royal Castle - The Castle of the Royal family, located in the heart of the city. * Golden Towers- tower that are kept on the outline of the city as protection watch towers, made of complete gold. * Drantia Park - Named after one of the first rulers of Clifftania, Drantia park houses a large allies of animals, creatures and plants that doesn't exist anywhere else on the desert-like planet. Desert Lands(Outside the towers of the city) * Pond of Death - The Pond Of Death is a lake that exists about 100 miles out from the powers of the city. The Pond shows the user's best and final visions of the life they wished they had. The reason its called the pond of death is because of the fact that the user doesn't want the vision to end, and dies of starvation from not exiting the pond. * The Old Towers - Before Thanos attacked the city, CLiffon was much larger, but after the attack, they had to dim down their area. The Old Towers where the boarders of the city was remained there. * Old CLiffon - Beyond CLiffon towers, The ruins of the old version of the city can be foung in mountains of dirt and sand.